Forum:Extreme Series 3 - Discussion
It's been a while since I've done one of these, so please bear with me whilst I get my bearings. This will need a bit of discussion, so lets get cracking. Judges First things first, it goes without saying that we'll need another judge, since obviously I won't be able to do it. Any takers? CrashBash (talk) 13:04, April 21, 2017 (UTC) :I might be able to do it. CaliforniaKingsnake (talk) 13:07, April 21, 2017 (UTC) ::I wouldn't mind ether, I've been a judge before so I don't really mind if I don't get picked or I do.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 13:18, April 21, 2017 (UTC) :::I NOMINATE NICK [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 13:20, April 21, 2017 (UTC) :I can finally reclaim my position after being commentator for many months. Jimlaad43(talk) 13:33, April 21, 2017 (UTC) :I'm going to take a break for this one, with exams looming I could do without the distraction, so we need another judge. Combatwombat555 (talk) 15:22, April 21, 2017 (UTC) ::THEN I NOMINATE NICK [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 16:53, April 21, 2017 (UTC) :::Sure, I'll put myself up for the role! (mainly to calm down Toast a little) Nweston8 (talk) 17:05, April 21, 2017 (UTC) ::::I will support Nweston8 due to his detailed votes, which I believe is a must for anyone who wants to be a judge. I will not be running for the judge role, since exams are looming for me. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 17:40, April 21, 2017 (UTC) :In that case, I'm more than happy to have Nweston as a judge. Welcome aboard. CrashBash (talk) 13:41, April 22, 2017 (UTC) Number of Events The first thing I think we should try and decide on is how many events we should actually hold. Obviously it'd kinda suck if the tournament ran on for too long. Feel free to post your thoughts below. CrashBash (talk) 13:04, April 21, 2017 (UTC) *I'm personally thinking having 10 events would be a nice number to work with. CrashBash (talk) 13:04, April 21, 2017 (UTC) *10 sounds good CaliforniaKingsnake (talk) 13:07, April 21, 2017 (UTC) *I'd rather not pick a specific number until we know how many events people take a genuine interest in. Can we also form a new banned robots list of Carbide and only Carbide? [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 13:22, April 21, 2017 (UTC) **Carbide has to be in the All-Stars by default, but beyond that, yeah probably a safe call. CrashBash (talk) 13:34, April 21, 2017 (UTC) *Ten's a good number of events.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 13:32, April 21, 2017 (UTC) *Ten sounds a good amount, but yeah, it's important to fully break it down first. Nweston8 (talk) 17:07, April 21, 2017 (UTC) *Undecided as of yet, since ten could be too many or too few at the moment. Maybe we should wait until all event ideas are proposed? Types of Events We also need to consider what sort of events we'd actually like to hold for this event. The easiest way to figure that out would be to see which is the most popular and work with that. These events will be included by default: *'All-Stars' *'Annihilator' *'Tag Team Terror' But anything else can be discussed upon. Long story short, I would suggest a variety of tournaments that'll allow us to use a wide variety of robots. Ideas for events can include, but are not limited to... *Mayhem, which can be tacked on to the Annihilator *Weapon-themed tournaments *Team member themed-tournaments, like the Iron Maiden and Minor Meltdown *World Championship *House Robot Rebellion *Challenge Belt Feel free to vote away, I'll drop my own personal thoughts later. CrashBash (talk) 13:04, April 21, 2017 (UTC) :Weapon battles, Mayhem and Challenge Belt are a given imo. As for the House Robot Rebellion, I only see one robot competing, Apollo. CaliforniaKingsnake (talk) 13:07, April 21, 2017 (UTC) ::I would like to see a House Robot Rebellion, Challenge Belt, Weapon Themed melees (e.g. like Flipper Frenzy, Axe Attack etc.), Mayhems for the annihilator(s), University Challenge (we have enough I think), Old vs New and possibly Vengeance. Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 13:27, April 21, 2017 (UTC) :World Championship definitely. We can get countries like Japan, Netherlands, Northern Ireland involved. University Challenge should be possible. If we do 2 annihilators, that should allow most robots to get in a Mayhem, so there is at least a chance of the BotS robots getting a go with everyone else. Can we have a figure for the number of eligible robots to compete? Jimlaad43(talk) 13:37, April 21, 2017 (UTC) ::Anyone who competed in the rebooted series is available. I don't have intention of banning any robot from use except probably maybe Carbide, and even then it's in one event by default. CrashBash (talk) 13:47, April 21, 2017 (UTC) To be clear, I'd like to see Mayhems (for the annihilator), Flipper Frenzy, Battle of the Spinners, Iron Maidens (with Chompalot as reigning champion), Minor Meltdown (with Or Te as reigning champion) and World Championship. Those would be my personal choices at least. CrashBash (talk) 13:38, April 21, 2017 (UTC) :::That's fine, but the number isn't 88 is it? We have robots like PP3D, Behemoth and TR2 that have been updated, but can still be classed as the same. A quick count is needed. Jimlaad43(talk) 13:50, April 21, 2017 (UTC) ::::Out of curiosity will the robots that failed to qualify and or appeared in the pilot be appearing as well? Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 13:55, April 21, 2017 (UTC) ::Just doing a quick count, I think we have 77 robots. Of robots that competed twice, we can use the second version only for all robots (except maybe Thor, just use S8 version - and Carbide. User S9 for All-Stars, but S8 for any other tournaments it enters). Sabretooth is the only robot I think warrants both versions to be used, as it's the only robot with a completely different design. Ones like MRSS, Foxic, Supernova and Chimera are just improvements over the same basic design. Jimlaad43(talk) 14:00, April 21, 2017 (UTC) :::::I did a quick count, and the robots that competed in the new UK series amounts to 61 in total, but that only accounts for the robots in the UK championship. I don't have a problem with involving BOTS/FtQ/Pilot competitors provided we know enough about them to make an effective guess on how well they'd do (so, sorry, we probably can't do PacifieR). Also, as tempting as it'd be, I'd rather stick to the most up-to-date version of the machine as it appeared on TV to avoid too much confusion. CrashBash (talk) 14:02, April 21, 2017 (UTC) :We could have some Wild Card Warrior matches with new-to-the reboot robots fighting original series ones. Carbide can be used in Series 8 for for the Iron Maidens maybe. Kan-Opener needs to qualify for the Annihilator by default, without having to pass through a mayhem. Jimlaad43(talk) 13:48, April 21, 2017 (UTC) ::I'm not keen on using older versions of Thor, Carbide or Sabretooth - old Sabretooth was only in one battle, Thor S9 was designed to alleviate the past version's shortcomings, and we're simply not going to use Carbide outside of the All-Stars. Most up-to-date versions of everybody please. I don't think we have a great need for F2Q robots because there's only so many ways flippers such as Toxic 2, Ripper, Iron-Awe 7 etc can differentiate themselves from Eruption and TR2 - obviously I'd want them all in the TV series because I love to watch flippers, but in terms of fictional votes, they're similar. Although I wouldn't say no to Iron Heart 88 or Bullfrog...! And Crash, absolutely we do want to include BotS competitors, that was the main draw of this tournament for me. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 14:16, April 21, 2017 (UTC) :::Can we say the BotS robots are driven by the mentors, so they are at least competitive against non BotS robots. Jimlaad43(talk) 14:17, April 21, 2017 (UTC) ::::I don't have a problem with that, but we'll figure out which robots will fight once we've sorted out the tournaments. CrashBash (talk) 14:20, April 21, 2017 (UTC) :Can we use the series 7 all stars criteria not the extreme criteria? Because Carbide has beaten every single series 9 finalist by KO and I think it would be more fun. The head to head nature of not the tournaments means we have seen almost every combination fight there can be except Apollo v Pulsar and a few other outliers. Lets see Crank E v MR speed Squared. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 14:32, April 21, 2017 (UTC) ::I agree with TG. Use robots who have appeared a lot rather than necessarily the best robots. It would make for more unpredictable fights. Use robots who fought in the old series, such as Dantomkia, Thermidor 2, Crushtacean, Terrorhurtz, Thor, Sabretooth and Behemoth alongside new robots from old teams like M.R. Speed Squared, PP3D and Ironside3, and maybe grand finalists like Pulsar and Apollo if numbers are short. Also, I'd still like to push forward the idea of a tournament between robots who only fought in one battle from either Series 8 or 9 to get a second chance (e.g. Tauron, Cobra, Bonk and Glitterbomb). [[User:The R A Z 3R|'Ra'z'3'r']](talk) 14:56, April 21, 2017 (UTC) ::I'd be all for a tournament involving robots who debuted in the classic series, but the All-Stars itself is going to be finalist based, I'm afraid. CrashBash (talk) 15:05, April 21, 2017 (UTC) :::I'd definitely like a veteran tournament then please. :P [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 15:07, April 21, 2017 (UTC) What about a jokebot melee/tournament containing the likes of Nuts, Jellyfish, Overdozer, Wyrm and Trolley Rage etc? [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 15:18, April 21, 2017 (UTC) :I'd like to suggest something I put on the discussion page a while back: what about Unfair Battles? Two weaker robots in a team together against one stronger, in the vein of the Chaos 2 vs Phillips & Alien Destructor battle in Extreme 1. Not as an entire tournament, but maybe a side event? Combatwombat555 (talk) 15:28, April 21, 2017 (UTC) Also, this might just be me, but I'd love a space battle. Apollo, Pulsar, Supernova, Interstellar:MML... Combatwombat555 (talk) 15:35, April 21, 2017 (UTC) ::Personally, I would love to see the following: ::*Weapon-based battles, for robots equipped with flippers/crushers/axes/spinners/drums as well as one for clusterbots/minibots. ::*Iron Maidens/Minor Meltdown tournaments. ::*Themed melees/Mayhem battles (e.g., space, animal-based, weather-based). ::*Grudge Matches (e.g., Arena Cleaner vs Kadeena Machina, Behemoth vs Terrorhurtz). ::*A House Robot Rebellion starring Apollo, Foxic and Arena Cleaner. :) ::That being said, a World Championship also sounds like a fantastic proposition. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 16:36, April 21, 2017 (UTC) :::Oh wow, a battle with all the multi-robots, clusterbots and minibots in the arena at the same time. That would be mental xD Jimlaad43(talk) 16:51, April 21, 2017 (UTC) ::::The weapons battles could be the mayhems to assure one of each weapon in the annihilator. RelicRaider (talk) 14:34, April 22, 2017 (UTC) I am going to propose that we bring back an old favourite of mine: Sumo. Think about it for a moment, as Shunt is now far more heavier and powerful than he was prior to Series 8, of which he can now easily push back other robots, like Terrorhurtz. Therefore, I think Sumo would be fun to see with the new robots. I also propose we bring back Football, with the upgraded House Robots protecting their areas. Finally, does anyone want the scrapped event Exhibition to become reality? SpaceManiac888 (Talk) I'd support all the tournaments mentioned by CrashBash in his intro, especially using the Mayhems as Annihilator qualifiers a la Extreme 1. Hogwild94 (talk) 18:12, April 21, 2017 (UTC) Hang on why is the all stars decided and that's I think without any discussion? The idea of it being finalists means we are going to have a tournament which is almost entirely "happened". Every finalist has fought each other, it's bad enough that the whole even will just be a waste of time because Carbide wins, but there won't be many fights at all we haven't seen! Toon Ganondorf (t ' 21:33, April 21, 2017 (UTC) :The All-Stars was pretty much decided without discussion because, first of all, it was obvious who was going to be in there (two-versus-one of the All-Stars was the successful robots, not simply the longest lasting), and second of all, to simply be fair on all the other robots. Also, you're wrong, because there will be fights we haven't seen. Just trust me on this. CrashBash (talk) 04:49, April 22, 2017 (UTC) ::Actually I'm not wrong because the finalists have mostly fought each other, but we will have to see Pulsar, Concussion and TR2 fight the rest to justify the tournament I guess. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 06:05, April 22, 2017 (UTC) :::You just provided examples proving that you're wrong. That statement makes no sense. I'm not willing to go any further into this right now, all I ask is you trust me, I know what I'm doing. CrashBash (talk) 13:00, April 22, 2017 (UTC) :A War of Independence between top 4 in Robot wars and top 4 in Battlebots? Only thing being the UK robs would have the advantage of being in their home arena. But I feel our arena would be the only way to make this happen. RelicRaider (talk) 14:30, April 22, 2017 (UTC) Events so far Seems I've gotten quite a few suggestions for events, and I thank you guys for it thus far. I think we might be close to the stage where we can see if we can narrow things down, and then maybe decide on how many events we actually want to hold. The following events have been proposed. *Flipper Frenzy *House Robot Rebellion *Iron Maidens *Challenge Belt *Axe Attack *University Challenge *Old vs New (robots who competed in the old series against robots from the new one) *World Championship *Battle of the Spinners *Minor Meltdown *Vengeance *Legends (akin to the All-Stars of Series 7) *Second Chance (robots who lost early in the rebooted series) *Crusher Crunch-Up *Trials (Football and Sumo) *Themed Battles Also Mayhems, which I'm happy to include onto the Annihilator. So, with this in mind, how should we go about deciding what gets in? CrashBash (talk) 05:15, April 22, 2017 (UTC) :I think we should decide based on event, e.g. Vengeance, where us users can list the robots we'd like to see with or without reason, same with World Championship and Iron Maidens etc. With challenge Belt we can do what we did before and each of us nominates as many robots we can to take part in the Challenge Belt and obviously use Random.Org to select one of the candidates.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 05:44, April 22, 2017 (UTC) ::I'd rather first sort out which events we actually do. CrashBash (talk) 05:48, April 22, 2017 (UTC) :::That'd be wise to do.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 06:53, April 22, 2017 (UTC) :Well Carbide is a bit of an OP robot atm, so it would be fun to see take on the equally OP House Robots, but as the twist, do so ALONGSIDE Apollo. Also as for other events, we need to have a Tag Team Terror. CaliforniaKingsnake (talk) 10:15, April 22, 2017 (UTC) ::The Tag Team Terror is locked, it was never going to be not included. CrashBash (talk) 13:00, April 22, 2017 (UTC) No love for Unfair Battles? Sad face. For the ones here, would it be an idea to work out which robots are actually eligible for Iron Maidens and Minor Meltdown? Just so we know how many and whether we've got enough for a full tournament. Combatwombat555 (talk) 12:18, April 22, 2017 (UTC) ::I apologise for not noticing that, although I'm sure I could nonetheless work something with that theme. CrashBash (talk) 13:40, April 22, 2017 (UTC) :As far as I'm aware, the following robots could be eligible for Iron Maidens: :*Chompalot :*TMHWK :*Ms Nightshade :*Kadeena Machina (driver: Kadeena Cox) :*The Cat (driver: Suzi Perry) :*Interstellar MML (driver: Dr Maggie Aderin-Pocock) :And the following for Minor Meltdown: :*Glitterbomb :*Cherub :*Expulsion :*HIGH-5 :*Frostbite :*Soldier Ant :*Or Te :Given Alex Brown's age at the time of Series 8-9, TR2 could also be eligible for Minor Meltdown, but I'm not too sure. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans]][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 12:37, April 22, 2017 (UTC) ::Any robot with a female team member is technically viable for the Iron Maiden tournament. CrashBash (talk) 12:54, April 22, 2017 (UTC) :::As in all those with "tacticians"? Also Cherub would be eligible for Iron Maidens as Sarah is the captain. CaliforniaKingsnake (talk) 12:59, April 22, 2017 (UTC) ::::Come to think of it, Glitterbomb could also be eligible for Iron Maidens since April is the weapons operator. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 13:06, April 22, 2017 (UTC) As far as I can see, the following robots are viable - Minor Meltdown *Crank-E *Glitterbomb *Or Te *TR2 (maybe) *Gabriel *Cherub *Push to Exit *Expulsion *Frostbite *HIGH-5 Iron Maidens *Razer *Glitterbomb *Supernova *PP3D *Sabretooth *Chompalot *Ironside3 *TMHWK *Expulsion *Heavy Metal *Pulsar *Ms Nightshade At least at a glance anyway. CrashBash (talk) 13:20, April 22, 2017 (UTC) :Carbide and Storm2 can be in Iron Maidens too. Jimlaad43(talk) 13:36, April 22, 2017 (UTC) ::True. Either way, we have more than enough robots to make the MM and IM workable. Looking in retrospect, something like Vengeance and probably even Old vs New would work better as an added extra like we sometimes include during tournaments, like we've done with the pinball and sumo trials. Basically, I think we need to think about what we can actually realistically hold as a full event. CrashBash (talk) 13:40, April 22, 2017 (UTC) :::Full event is the the word. Yeah, a flipper frenzy would be cool, but it's always just a one-battle event. Maybe have an episode dedicated to each weapon having a battle. Flipper Frenzy and Axe Attack, then Spin City and Crusher Crunch-Up. Then Clusterbot Kerfuffle and Rambot Rumble. 6 battles, 1 episode page. Jimlaad43(talk) 15:22, April 22, 2017 (UTC) ::::Also, Second Chance should be named after one of our arena tournaments: "Redemption Championship". Jimlaad43(talk) 15:23, April 22, 2017 (UTC) :::::I don't know about you, but I think that either 'Clusterbot Collision' or 'Clusterbot Chaos' sound like better names for the clusterbot/minibot battle. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 15:31, April 22, 2017 (UTC) ::::::I like the sound of Clusterbot Chaos. Having side events would definitely work; I wouldn't want to spend a whole episode on just Vengeance or Trials. Also, for the Minor Meltdown and Iron Maiden, mightn't we have a problem to do with control if the people in charge of weapons and driving is different? Or are we just assuming the same ability? [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 15:52, April 22, 2017 (UTC) That makes sense, Jim. So, lets see how this looks so far... #All-Stars (essentially done in two heats) #Annihilator (complete with Mayhems) #Tag Team Terror #Legends Tournament #Redemption Championship #Iron Maidens #Minor Meltdown #University Challenge #War of the Weapons (as proposed by Jim above) #World Championship And then some smaller side-events off to the side as little extras here and there. That's how I'm seeing it at the moment, at the very least. CrashBash (talk) 15:35, April 22, 2017 (UTC) :Move the annihilator later and do a Mayhem parallel to the final battle of each episode until the Annihilator is full. Jimlaad43(talk) 15:51, April 22, 2017 (UTC) ::Now that we know how Mega Melvin and Mouse act in battle (Thanks to RoboGames) we can have them in the World Championship hopefully!Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 16:02, April 22, 2017 (UTC) :No, the premise of this tournament is only the robots which appeared on screen in the arena of the two rebooted series'. Jimlaad43(talk) 16:04, April 22, 2017 (UTC) ::As I said earlier, any robot who wasn't selected, withdrew or was only in the pilot is fair game provided we know enough about them to consider...so preferably some stats and a good picture. CrashBash (talk) 16:06, April 22, 2017 (UTC) :::For Mouse and Mega Melvin you can look at this to see how they perform: https://www.twitch.tv/robogames Mega Melvin is like Sweeny Todd crossed with Terrorhurtz, Mouse is quite average, the flipper is like Prizephita's.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) So for potential Tag-Teams, including the obvious ones, I was thinking: *Foxic & Apex *Nuts 2 & Jellyfish *Tauron & Concussion *Dantomkia & Push to Exit *Cherub & Gabriel *Tough As Nails & Cobra *Ironside3 & Meggamouse *Kan-Opener & Thor :Thoughts? [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 11:03, April 23, 2017 (UTC) ::Terrorhurtz & Carbide? PP3D and Coyote. World Champions Razer and Storm 2. Shockwave and Aftershock. Also, if we are doing Challenge Belt, we should give it to Storm 2 to start with, they were the last robot to defeat Tornado after all, and they did it twice. Jimlaad43(talk) 11:37, April 23, 2017 (UTC) :::I like those suggestions. King B Remix-Draven, Hobgoblin-Sabretooth and Frostbite-Expulsion are shouts as well. Nweston8 (talk) 12:13, April 23, 2017 (UTC) Competitors for the events Well, it seems like people are already discussing which robots they want in each event. I'd wanted to work on that tomorrow, but since there's already some discussing, and nobody seems to have any issue with the current line-up of events, why not? So, propose your choices for competing robots down below. CrashBash (talk) 13:28, April 23, 2017 (UTC) Annihilator *18 robots are required *Kan-Opener is included by default Diotoir's Choices I'm choosing these based on power, not too powerful but able to put up fights. #'Kan-Opener' #Crank-E #Crazy Coupee 88 #Infernal Contraption #TR2 #Nuts #Crackers 'n' Smash #Meggamouse #Dee #Kadeena Machina #Dantomkia #Mega Melvin (Watch RoboGames to see how it behaves) #Big Nipper #Glitterbomb #Cherub #Draven #Thermidor 2 #Sabretooth Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 13:39, April 23, 2017 (UTC) Jimlaad43 #Dantomkia #Big Nipper #Thor #Hobgoblin #Razer #Terror Turtle #Ms Nightshade #Crushtacean #Rapid #Behemoth #Kadeena Machina #Arena Cleaner #Jar #Dee #Foxic Weo only need 15 robots, as there will be 5 qualifiers, not 6 as Kan-Opener isn't needing to qualify Tag Team Terror Jimlaad43 *8 teams are required #Foxic & Apex #Nuts 2 & Jellyfish #Dantomkia & Push to Exit #Cherub & Gabriel #Tough As Nails & Cobra #Ironside3 & Meggamouse #PP3D & Coyote #Terrorhurtz & Carbide Jimlaad43(talk) 14:00, April 23, 2017 (UTC) Legends Tournament *12 robots are required *Competitors must have competed in the original series of Robot Wars Jimlaad43 #Thermidor 2 #Razer #DisConstructor #Dantomkia #Big Nipper #Crushtacean #Tough As Nails #Supernova #Storm 2 #Behemoth #Infernal Contraption #Terror Turtle I've gone for ones that are largely unchanged from their previous appearance - so no Thor, The General or Beast. Jimlaad43(talk) 14:07, April 23, 2017 (UTC) Redemption Championship *12 robots are required *Robots must have fallen early in the rebooted season, ideally in Round 1 Diotoir's Choices #Infernal Contraption #Crazy Coupee 88 #Push to Exit #Draven #Meggamouse #Trolley Rage #Rusty #Terror Turtle #Sweeney Todd #Chimera #Apex #Crank-E Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 13:42, April 23, 2017 (UTC) Jimlaad43 #Bonk #The General #Draven #Glitterbomb #Crazy Coupe 88 #TMHWK #Cobra #Tauron #Chompalot #Rapid #Frostbite #Rusty I decided to place a vote for all the robots that had to withdraw, as they definitely didn't get a chance to do the battles they deserved. Jimlaad43(talk) 14:07, April 23, 2017 (UTC) Minor Meltdown *6-8 robots are required *Teams must have a kid or teenager present *Or Te is included by default Diotoir's Choices #'Or Te' #Cherub #High-5 #TR2 #Glitterbomb #Eruption (Allowed?) I can only think of six for the time being. Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 13:46, April 23, 2017 (UTC) Iron Maidens *6-8 robots are required *Teams must have a female member *Chompalot is included by default Diotoir's Choices #'Chompalot' #TMHWK #Ironside3 #Sweeney Todd #Meggamouse #Jellyfish #Kadeena Machina #Razer I'm not including Ms Nightshade as it sucks but not only that it would lose to just about everything here. Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 13:50, April 23, 2017 (UTC) University Challenge *6-8 robots are required *Teams must have, or have had, some connection to a school or university Diotoir's Choices #Infernal Contraption #Trolley Rage #Frostbite #Expulsion #Draven #Supernova (?) Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 14:01, April 23, 2017 (UTC) War of the Weapons *Divided into flippers, standard spinners, axes, crushers, spinning drums and clusterbots *4 robots from each are required World Championship *Can either have 8 or 16 competitors, depending on whether we desire to split the UK into the four nations or not. *There are at least eight countries that can be represented - Canada (Terror Turtle), Belgium (Cobra), South Africa (Crushtacean), Sri Lanka (Supernova), Japan (King B Remix), Netherlands (Tough as Nails, TMHWK and Bullfrog), USA (Foxic, Mouse and Mega Melvin) and UK (everyone else). I'd ideally like it so the first five automatically get a place in.